Alpha's Mate(s)
by DarkVamp28
Summary: [PROLOG] Sehun mungkin memang Alpha angkuh, dingin, dan sedikit 'sakit'. Tapi Sehun akan menjadi pria romantis nan sangat tidak berwibawa saat bersama dengan matenya. Atau mungkin, mate-matenya. TWELVESOME DUDE! WITH TOP!SEHUN CENTRIC, TOTALLY HAREM! Main Pair: HunHan HunBaek HunYeol HunHo HunTao HunChen HunKai HunSoo HunLay HunMin HunRis slight official or unofficial pair!


_**Alpha's Mate(s)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yesh, bby! This is twelvesome with Sehun as The Man a.k.a THE ULTIMATE TOP!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hellow fellas~~ I know I know~ gue adalah author paling labil disini~ so, biar kan status gue juga labil antara leave sama nggak~**_

 _ **Oh, kalo ada yang kaga suka gue balik silahkan salahin pemilik akun FB bernama Redita Ismi Utami yang bikin gue pengen menyebar virus Sehun Seme lagi di FFn dan tersangka utama yang bikin gue labil sama status leave gue =w= *Btw, thanks buat linknya, gue jadi lumayan semangat buat bikin FF lagi :33***_

 _ **Anyway, silahkan baca dulu ceritanya, A/N lanjutannya gue taro bawah, jan lupa dibaca yoh demi kelangsungan FF ini juga and–**_

 _ **Thanks for FayMousseBeau_T, unknowngay, dan Amethyst_Orchid atas werewolf stories yang udah mereka buat n' bikin gue tergerak/? buat bikin FF ini~ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gay Themed/Boys Love/YAOI, TOTALLY HAREM!(1x11), Werewolf!AU, NC allowed (in next chap), OOC, Typo(s) cuz this is an not-edited story, failed!Fantasy, Alpha!VeryDominant!Sehun, completely weird in many ways.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy~ maybe?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun tersenyum tipis –tipiiis sekali– melihat bagaimana para _puppies_ dengan berbagai warna rambut itu berlarian ditaman belakang rumah– _super_ mewah nan megah–nya diselangi beberapa teriakan lucu. Beberapa kali juga Sehun mendesah pasrah saat teriakan melengking itu juga ikut menyakiti indera pendengarannya.

 _"Ada masalah, Alpha?"_

"Tidak–" Sehun menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanan, masih sambil menatap keluar jendela ruang kerjanya yang berada dilantai dua rumah yang besarnya sialan itu, "–aku hanya mulai berpikir kalau aku memiliki terlalu banyak anak, Odult, bukan begitu?"

Serigala putih keabu-abuannya menggeram riang, _"Kau baru menyadarinya? Ah, dasar, Alpha lamban."_

Bola mata Sehun berkilat-kilat kesal, "Katakan sekali lagi, O–"

Odult berputar-putar beberapa kali sebelum berbaring melingkar, _"Ya, ya, maaf, lalu apa masalahmu dengan banyak anak?"_

"Hanya baru menyadarinya."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Oh, hari tanpa berburu _rogue_ adalah hari paling indah untuk _Alpha_ Oh Sehun. Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun malas sekali mengerjakan berkas-berkas _pack_ yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil ini–oh, tolong biarkan Sehun sedikit sombong kali ini, tapi _pack_ -nya termasuk jajaran _pack_ terkuat yang sudah dapat dipastikan seberapa besarnya, terima kasih untuk ayahnya– tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada memburu _rogue_ terus menerus. Entah kenapa dalam dua minggu belakangan banyak sekali _rogue_ berkeliaran disekitar wilayah _pack_ -nya, _Black Moon Pack_ , dan Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko kawanannya terancam bahaya, walaupun tidak semua _rogue_ berbahaya, sih.

 _So_ , jangan heran kalau serigalanya sedikit manja –dan menyebalkan– sekarang. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga dua minggu ini. Hei! _Werewolf_ juga makhluk hidup, yang sudah pasti mereka juga membutuhkan istirahat.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Odult bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kuping abu-abu miliknya bergerak-gerak bersamaan dengan ekornya yang berkibas senang sebelum kemudian melolong riang, _"Mate! Mate!"_

Sehun melirik kearah pintu ruang pribadinya tepat beberapa detik sebelum pintu bercat putih itu terbuka.

 _CKLEKK!_

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _Alpha_?"

Dan Odult kembali melolong bahagia.

"Ya–" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang _mate_ , yang disambut dengan senang hati, "–bisa kau bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini, sayang?"

Si _mate_ manis bersurai kehitaman itu tertawa geli saat Sehun menariknya keatas pangkuan si _Alpha_ yang –menurut orang-orang diluar _Pack_ sana– dingin dan tidak berperasaan, "Jangan begini, Sehun, kau tahu Zitao dan Baekhyun akan menjerit kalau hanya aku yang kau perlakukan seperti ini."

" _M'hm_ –" Sehun menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sempit –salah satu– _mate_ manisnya itu dengan mata terpejam, "–kalau begitu ayo kita dengarkan jeritan mereka berdua, _Luna_ Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon nyaris memekik saat Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dengan dia yang berada dalam gendongan _Alpha_ tampan itu, "Turunkan aku, Sehun!"

Kecupan singkat dipipinya malah yang diterima Joonmyeon, bukan kakinya yang menapaki lantai. Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerjanya bersama Joonmyeon. Setelah memastikan pintu putih itu kembali tertutup –dengan sedikit tendangan _pelan_ dari kaki panjangnya– Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tangga, ruangannya memang berada diujung, disamping perpustakaan _kecil,_ dan sebagian besar dari lantai dua rumah ini adalah kamar –entah itu kamar anak-anak atau kamar para orang dewasa.

"Sehun, aku bisa jalan sendiri–"

Sehun sedikit menundukan wajahnya, "Kenapa aku harus membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri?"

Sebelah alis Joonmyeon terangkat, "Karena aku punya kedua kakiku dalam keadaan baik?"

" _Na'ah_ –" pandangan Sehun kembali lurus kedepan, ada sedikit senyuman disana, "– _Alpha_ mu sedang tidak sibuk, manis, jadi biarkan dia melakukan semuanya untukmu."

Joonmyeon sedikit mendesah pelan diantara kedua pipinya yang merona, "Mereka mendengar itu, Sehun, sepertinya teriakan Baekhyun dan Zitao akan lebih keras dari biasanya."

Senyuman Sehun bertambah lebar, "Begitukah?"

" _Yeah_ –"

 _Tap tap tap!–_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi, _HUH_?!"

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi, _oh?_

Berbeda sekali dengan Odult yang makin melolong bahagia, dan jangan lupakan kibasan ekornya itu, _"Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate!"_

Ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun dan Zitao saja yang menghadangnya, juga Joonmyeon, saat turun dari tangga, mereka semua ada disana. _Yeah_ , semua, sepuluh orang pria seksi itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan sengit –Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae tidak termasuk, mereka hanya berdiri di depan sana dengan senyum pengertian.

Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan para _mate_ nya, rasanya lucu melihat mereka –yang biasanya malah saling bermesraan dengan atau tanpanya– kini _mungkin_ cemburu pada salah satu _mate_ nya –Joonmyeon, "Kenapa, hn?"

Segera Sehun turunkan Joonmyeon dari gendongannya saat keduanya sampai dengan selamat dilantai bawah. Sehun masih sempat mendengar Joonmeyon menggumankan 'Ini lebih buruk dari jeritan Baekhyun dan Zitao' sebelum _mate_ manisnya itu menapaki lantai, pergerakannya masih terus diawasi oleh kesepuluh pasang mata itu, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan alis bertaut.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, kedua tangannya kini berpindah ke pinggang, " _'Alphamu sedang tidak sibuk, manis, jadi biarkan dia melakukan semuanya untukmu_ ', hum? Manis sekali, Hun- _ah_."

Kris masih bertahan pada posisinya –dan tampang galak, "Kau sudah mulai pilih kasih?!"

Luhan dan Zitao merengut bersama sambil berpelukan tepat dibelakang Kris. Sementara Chanyeol –berada disamping Baekhyun– memajukan bibir bawahnya – _aegyo_ gagal. Lalu Kyungsoo yang membulatkan kedua bola matanya, penuh–Sehun khawatir kedua manik indah _mate_ nya itu melompat keluar dari tempat. Yixing, Minseok, dan Jongdae ada dibarisan paling belakang, diam dengan wajah manis –walaupun Sehun bisa merasakan aura _aneh_ menjalar disekitar mereka.

Dan Joonmyeon hanya meringis pelan, merasa ini terjadi karena salahnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan, astaga, mereka sudah menguping sejak Joonmyeon sampai ke ruangannya, eh? Sepertinya Sehun akan memilih memiliki tugas _berat_ lebih sering kalau begini caranya, ayolah, meskipun lelah berlebihan, kalau _mate-mate_ nya jadi lebih manis seperti saat ini –bahkan Kris, Sehun rela, "Itu berlaku untuk kalian semua, _dear_ , hari ini –berharap saja– aku hanya milik kalian, tidak ada berkas tambahan, tidak ada _rogue_ –"

"Benarkah?" Mereka serentak bertanya, termasuk Minseok, Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Jongdae –oh! Juga Kris. Sehun yakin akan sangat menyukai tugas berat _Alpha_ selanjutnya setelah ini.

Dengan tegas, Sehun mengangguk.

" _YEAH!_ " –itu suara Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Zitao kalau kau bertanya.

Pada detik berikutnya Sehun bisa merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya berkedut geli. Lihat bagaimana cara mereka membawa Sehun, kedua pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin, ada lengan Chanyeol dan Zitao dilehernya –ikut menyeret Sehun, belum lagi dorongan dari empat _mate_ nya –Minseok, Yixing, Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae– dibalik punggungtegap nan lebar itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah berlari terlebih dulu menuju ruang tengah. Kris? Ada dibelakang kericuhan, dan Sehun tidak mungkin melewatkan senyuman lebar _Angry Bird_ nya sebelum si _Alpha_ ini _diculik_ oleh _mate-mate_ nya sendiri.

Aku tahu kalian tidak akan percaya 12 makhluk gila ini sudah mempunyai nyaris 30 anak.

 _BRUKK!_

Dan dalam hitungan detik Sehun sudah merasakan bokong padatnya terhempas keatas sofa. Saat itu pula Sehun segera tertimpa beban yang lumayan –sebenarnya sih sangat– berat. Bagaimana tidak berat kalau seketika Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Zitao melemparkan tubuh mereka kearah Sehun? Sekarang pergerakan Sehun benar-benar terbatas dengan pelukan erat Zitao dan Luhan dikedua lengan, juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menduduki pahanya. Belum lagi tambahan pelukan Jongdae pada lehernya dengan gelayutan Chanyeol dan Jongin dibahunya.

Hanya Minseok, Joonmyeon, Yixing, dan Kris yang terlihat tenang, meskipun begitu Minseok ada tepat disamping Zitao dengan memangku Joonmyeon, sedangkan Kris ada disamping Luhan bersama Yixing. Intinya mereka sama sekali tidak mengizinkan ada jarak terbentuk.

Sehun sedikit menarik lengannya dari pelukan maut Zitao dan Luhan –biarkan Sehun mengabaikan rengekan keduanya untuk beberapa saat– untuk menggapai keempat _mate_ nya yang belum sempat Sehun sentuh –pengecualian untuk Joonmyeon– hari ini. Mengusak rambut empat kepala berbeda warna itu bergantian, Sehun merasakannya, mereka –dan serigalanya tentu– sedikit gelisah karena merasa tidak mendapatkan perhatian Sehun.

"Ah– rasanya aku semakin mencintai kalian." Sehun tersenyum penuh godaan, oh, ayolah telinganya dengan jelas dapat menangkap dagupan jantung _mate-mate_ nya yang seketika bertambah cepat.

" _Y-yeah_ , dan kami semakin membencimu!"

Sehun mendengus geli mendengar pekikan Baekhyun, biasanya ini akan terdengar menyakitkan telinga, apalagi indera pendengaran _werewolf_ sangat sensitif terhadap suara, tapi kali ini rasanya tersengar merdu sekali ditelinga Sehun, "Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu sibuk, Sehun." Kali ini Minseok yang menjawab, apa Sehun tidak mengatakan kalau dia merindukan suara Minseok? _Aigoo_ , Minseok harus lebih sering berbicara.

"Pukul berapa kau kembali tadi pagi?" kini perhatian Sehun – _yeah_ , tentu saja mereka semua– beralih pada Yixing, Yixing sedang menatap Sehun khawatir, "Rasanya aku tidak merasakanmu berada dikamar sampai pagi tiba."

Sehun sedikit meringis, dia baru kembali pukul 3.40 pagi dan _yeah_ , memilih untuk tidak tidur sekalian setelah mandi di lantai bawah –Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko salah satu _mate_ nya terbangun dengan suara gemericik air– juga meminta Minah –salah satu _Omega_ yang bekerja dirumahnya– untuk membuatkan kopi.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga kesehatanmu, sesibuk apapun–" Kris berkata tanpa melihat kearah Sehun, wajahnya sedikit menunduk manatap tangan Yixing yang menggenggam tangannya, "–bagaimana kelangsungan _pack_ ini kalau _Alpha_ nya saja sakit?"

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, ah, rasanya pasti berbeda kalau _mate_ tercintanya yang mengatakan hal-hal begitu, biasanya Sehun akan menggeram kesal pada orang yang seolah ikut campur pada hidupnya –biasanya Donghae yang terkena geraman Sehun, dia _Beta_ dari pack ini.

"Hm, maaf–" lihat? Sehun malah minta maaf.

"Sehun–"

Dan segala kalimat dengan inti jaga-kesahatanmu- _Alpha_ terus terdengar dari _mate-mate_ nya. Dan Sehun akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan segala perkataan mereka. _Yeah_ , segalanya.

Diam-diam Sehun tersenyum lebar, ah~ berada diantara _mate_ nya begini benar-benar terasa seperti surga untuk Sehun dan tentu saja untuk Odult juga. Rasanya ingin tertawa mengingat bagaimana drama-drama– _euw!–_ nya saat berusaha mendapatkan mereka, _well_ , mungkin memang tidak semuanya diisi dengan drama-drama yang terlalu tidak-Sehun-sekali, sih.

Tapi, setiap kali Sehun mengingat kembali kejadian-kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, masih sulit dipercaya semua itu pernah Sehun alami bersama kesebelas _mate_ nya. Bahkan memiliki lebih dari satu _mate_ saja Sehun masih merasa _Moon Goddess_ sedang mempermainkannya. Walaupun kenyataannya Sehun memang memiliki mereka semua disini, dengan _mark_ miliknya dileher mereka. Jadi ini pasti nyata.

Matanya melirik _mate-mate_ manisnya yang berada disetiap sisi tubuh Sehun, sebelum menetap selama beberapa saat pada pemilik surai madu yang tengah kembali memeluk lengan kanan Sehun erat. Yup, Xi Luhan, _mate_ pertamanya.

Sehun ingat waktu itu–

 **~ TBC? END? DELETE? OR ME LEAVE? GOOD! I'M LEAVING~~~ ~**

 _ **Na'ah! Pertama! FF gue yang Another itu males gue lanjutinnya, responnya sama sekali gak bikin gue bahagia =3= sow, say hasta lavista to Jongin yang masih terdampar di alam lain~**_

 _ **Kedua! Kalau respon ini juga jelek –gak bikin gue bahagia =w=– bilang dadah juga untuk twelvesome scenenya~ masalah idup gue udah banyak, jadi gue juga butuh sedikit kesenangan dengan respon kalian biar otak unyu-unyu gue bisa terus bikin pelangi dan gue nulisnya lancar =w= okay, bby?~**_

 _ **Ketigaaa!~ kalo FF ini bisa gue lanjutkan– rencananya gue mau update per pairing dengan kemungkinan seperti ini :**_

 _ **-. Prolog**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Xi Luhan**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Kim Joonmyeon**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Zhang Yixing**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Kim Jongin and Kim Jongdae**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Huang Zitao**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Kim Minseok**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Do Kyungsoo**_

 _ **-. When Sehun Meets : Kris Wu**_

 _ **-. (Special Chapter) When Sehun : Made Puppies**_

 _ **-. (Special Chapter) When Sehun : Angry**_

 _ **-. Epilog**_

 _ **Well, a bit like that. Dan gue mau jujur aja, mungkin chap 1nya rada lama, soalnya gue malah bikin bagian ChanBaek sama Kris duluan bukan Luhan, maafin QwQ**_

 _ **Dan Special Chapter itu adalah saat mereka melakukan pembuatan anak/? So yeah, this is MPREG dan saat dimana sikap psyco Sehun keluar, mau yang mana duluan? Wubb wubb dulu apa gore gore dulu? =w=**_

 _ **Oh! Satu lagi, gue butuh banyaaaak banget nama anak bocah unyu-unyu buat jadi anak-anak mereka. Gini ya misalnya pengen Luhan punya anak tiga namanya Po, Ca, sama Ri, kalau Kyungsoo dua Lala sama Lulu, etc *jangan komen soal nama yang gue pake contoh pelis* cewek cowok banci terserah~ gue kurang update soal ulzzang anak-anak =w=a**_

 _ **Daaaan, chapter 3, 4, sama 6 gue jamin lama pake kuadrat updatenya, jadi setelah chapter 2 update jan ngarep2 amat gue update cepet yah –itu juga kalo beneran gue lanjut hoho! Gue belum ngeh mau bikin Sehun ketemu sama merekanya (HoLayTao) gimana =3=**_

 _ **Terakhir dan yang selalu gue tulis ditiap FF yang pernah gue bikin, JANGAN COBA-COBA NGEBASH SEHUN SEME DIDEPAN GUE! Gue udah mention berkali2 soal alasan kenapa Sehun pantes jadi ultimate TOP diantara member2 EXO, kalo ada yang protes soal 'kenapa Sehun yang jadi Alpha n' Top disini' gue gantung lu! Well, paling nggak gue santet deh pake boneka Barbie, biar idup lu gak pernah bahagia wahahaha uhm, jadi gue mohon dengan sangat, yang cinta Sehun bottom plis jauh2 dari gue. I'm not a good girl, if you want to know *grins***_

 _ **Thats all! Gue tau kok A/Nnya panjang pake bingit wkwkwk, I wubb you!~~**_

 _ **P.S : apa harus gue updatenya tiap tanggal 6 agustus aja yah? Oke! Sampai jumpa tahun depan!**_


End file.
